Llega la Emperatriz
by Bat Dragon
Summary: Ya vimos la opinión del Emperador de la Muerte sobre la relación de Tohru con Kobayashi, pero...¿que hay de su madre? ¿Que pensó la madre de Tohru cuando se entero que su hija preferia a una simple humana a su mundo? ¿Que tipo de influencia tuvo la Emperatriz con esa decisión?


_**Hola a toda la gente feliz (saludo de Droopy el perro más feliz del mundo, si lo conocen, tuvieron buena infancia), hoy vengo a presentarles este pequeño fic que se me ocurrió, ya que quede tan encantado con la serie de "Kobayashi-San Chi no Maid Dragón" que realmente quise hacerlo, especialmente porque quede muy inconforme con el hecho de que solo tenga 13 capítulos, más un OVA, es decir ¿Cómo es posible que Animes tan geniales como estos sean tan cortos y series tan estúpidas como Clarence, el Increíble Mundo de Gumball y Tío Grandpa sigan al aire? No tiene sentido gente…NO LO TIENE…perdón, me altere…y me deje llevar, así que mejor disfrutemos de este fic.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=iOgEz76x8ko**

 **www. youtube watch? v=i9C_mapQQa8**

 **www. youtube watch? v=GSCJyXNq5Ss**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar de este fic**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Llega la Emperatriz**

Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que el Emperador de la Muerte, es decir, el padre de Tohru, intentara llevarla de vuelta a su hogar, algo en lo que fallo, tras eso, la vida había vuelto a la normalidad para Kobayashi o lo más normal que podía ser para ella desde que los dragones llegaron a su vida, aunque debía admitirlo, nunca había estado más feliz.

Ese día, Tohru se encontraba haciendo la limpieza de su hogar, mientras su adorada Kobayashi y la pequeña Kanna se retiraron a cumplir con sus respectivos deberes, la joven dragona no dejaba de cantar aquella canción tan aterradora, esos últimos días habían sido los más felices de su vida, no solo porque conoció a los padres de su amada, sino porque estos la aceptaron muy bien en la vida de su hija, incluso llegaron a creer que era su novia, más las hermanitas de Kobayashi creyeron que era su esposa.

Tohru era más feliz que nunca, ya que no solo tenía una nueva familia que apoyaba su relación con Kobayashi, sino que además la trataron como si fuera un integrante más, incluso Kanna se sintió muy a gusto con todos ellos, tanto que pronto llego a encariñarse con sus abuelos y tías adoptivos.

Si, definitivamente la vida era como una de esas series que pasaban en la televisión sobre encontrar el amor verdadero, Tohru se dispuso a ir a hacer las compras para la cena cuando el teléfono sonó y la rubia se acercó a responder.

-¿Hola?-pregunto saludando sumamente entusiasmada y con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-"Hola Tohru"-dijo una voz femenina que sonaba fría e imponente desde el otro lado de la línea, dejando a Tohru congelada.

La sonrisa desapareció y una mirada de sorpresa apareció en su rostro, tardando un poco en reaccionar-¿Cómo…lograste comunicarte conmigo?-pregunto confundida.

-"No pareces feliz de escucharme"-dijo la voz.

-Lo…lo siento mucho…solo estoy sorprendida-explico Tohru algo asustada, pues la persona al otro lado de la línea no era alguien a la cual pudiera contradecir con facilidad.

-"Ya veo, bueno, le pregunte a Fafnir cuál sería la mejor manera de contactarte en ese mundo sin aparecer repentinamente y me hablo de ese misterioso aparato que usan los humanos de ese mundo, debo admitirlo, es impresionante"-.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer por ti? ¿Ocurrió algo malo? ¿Acaso quieren que…?-el rostro de Tohru se llenó de temor ante esa posibilidad.

-"No temas, no hable para eso, solo para avisarte de algo importante"-dijo aquella voz.

-¿Avisarme de algo?-pregunto Tohru confundida y conforme la charla continuaba, el rostro de Tohru pasaba por diversas etapas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Más Tarde**

El mediodía finalmente llego y la puerta se abrió dando paso a la tierna Kanna-Ya volví-informo, más no recibió respuesta alguna y eso la extraño, sabía que Kobayashi no se encontraba, pero siempre podía contar con Tohru para ser recibida.

Cuando la busco, la encontró en la sala sumamente pensativa, ese hecho preocupo un poco a la pequeña, pues cuando Tohru se quedaba muy pensativa era señal de algo serio-¿Tohru? ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto acercándose a quien veía como su hermana mayor.

Al escuchar la voz de la pequeña, Tohru finalmente reacciono-Ah…Kanna…ya volviste…que bueno…-dijo tratando de sonreír, pero más que una sonrisa era una mueca.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Kanna preocupada.

Tohru finalmente la miro y Kanna pudo ver toda la preocupación en su rostro, la joven dragón puso al tanto a Kanna, quien conforme escuchaba más se llenaba de sorpresa, definitivamente le esperaba una noticia sumamente impactante a su figura materna cuando regresara.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Kobayashi finalmente había terminado su jornada laboral y ahora volvía a su hogar sintiéndose realmente agotada, a veces odiaba mucho su trabajo, aunque debía admitir que todo se había vuelto más agradable desde que su anterior jefe fue despedido y pusieron a uno nuevo al frente, uno que realmente era alguien digno de llamar jefe.

Takiya había invitado a Kobayashi a tomar algunas cervezas, pero esta lo rechazo, pues por alguna extraña razón que no entendía, quería llegar lo antes posible a su hogar, algo le decía que debía volver cuanto antes, así que rechazo esa invitación y llego a casa.

-Ya llegue-informo Kobayashi.

-Kobayashi, bienvenida-saludo Kanna y la mujer le acaricio la cabeza con cariño.

-¿Dónde está Tohru?-pregunto Kobayashi buscando a la Maid y Kanna la llevo hasta la sala, donde Tohru la esperaba-¿Tohru? ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Kobayashi extrañada por la actitud tan tranquila de la chica dragón.

-Señorita Kobayashi…hay algo que debo decirle…-dijo Tohru con tono bastante nervioso.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Kobayashi cada vez más inquieta por la actitud de Tohru.

La dragona quiso contarle todo, pero sentía como si algo le oprimiera el pecho y no podía decir nada, ese hecho preocupaba cada vez más a Kobayashi, quien la miraba en espera de alguna respuesta, al ver que su amiga no se podía decirlo, Kanna intervino.

-La Emperatriz de la Muerte viene a ver a Tohru-explico Kanna.

-¿Hum? ¿Emperatriz de la Muerte?-pregunto Kobayashi y entonces recordó que el padre de Tohru era conocido como "Emperador de la Muerte", lo que significaba que…-¡Espera! ¿Acaso quieres decir que…?-.

-Así es…mi madre viene a verme a mí y a todas-confirmo Tohru, dejando a Kobayashi en shock.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Tras preparar un poco de té para ambas, Kobayashi, Tohru y Kanna se sentaron a la mesa para conversar sobre lo que preocupaba a la dragona-Ya veo, tu madre quiere venir a conocerme ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Kobayashi.

-Así es…mi madre me llamo esta mañana y me dijo que quiere conocer a la humana por la cual decidí abandonar mi mundo-explico Tohru.

Kobayashi guardo silencio un momento y miro su reflejo en el líquido, mientras pensaba en lo que Tohru le había dicho-¿Crees que…intente forzarte a volver a tu mundo como lo intento tu padre?-pregunto con cierto temor en su tono de voz.

Kanna también temía que esa fuera una posibilidad, pues era muy conocido entre los dragones que la Emperatriz compartía los mismos ideales que el Emperador, pero Tohru negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de su amada.

-No lo creo…ya que ella fue quien me impulso a volver…-explico.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Kobayashi y Kanna miro a Tohru con una expresión que podía significar sorpresa.

-Así es…-Tohru entonces se sumergió en aquel recuerdo de hace algunas semanas.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

A la orilla de un hermoso lago, Tohru miraba su reflejo con mucha atención, manteniendo su forma humana y traje de Maid, desde que había vuelto a su mundo no pasaba un solo instante en que no mantuviera esa forma, siempre pensando en Kobayashi y en Kanna, en lo mucho que las extrañaba, añoraba verlas, quería ver a Kobayashi, aun cuando no estuvieran juntas eternamente eso no le importaba, quería volver, quería regresar, pero…eso implicaría desobedecer a su padre.

-Tohru-una voz femenina e imponente saco a la joven de sus pensamientos y encaro a su visitante.

-Madre-musito Tohru algo asustada ante la presencia de su progenitora.

-Sigues pensando en la humana de ese otro mundo-no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación y el silencio de Tohru fue respuesta suficiente para ella, la Emperatriz guardo silencio un momento, había optado por tomar forma humana para hablar con su hija en esos momentos-aun cuando sabes que no estará contigo para siempre quieres volver a su lado y desde que volviste a casa solo has estado triste, sintiéndote desdichada-señalo la Emperatriz.

-Lo siento…madre…-.

-¡No te disculpes!-bramo la Emperatriz-sabes que odio la disculpas y también que odio la debilidad-agrego dándose la vuelta-y un dragón que se rebaja convirtiéndose en esclava de un humano es lo más débil que puede existir-las palabras de la Emperatriz hirieron a Tohru, pero su madre prosiguió-y un dragón así no es digno de pertenecer a nuestra facción, mucho menos a nuestro mundo, un dragón que se convierte en esclavo solo pertenece a un sitio y es con su señor o señora-aquellas últimas palabras dejaron a Tohru impactada.

La chica miro a su madre con sorpresa, por más crueles que fueran sus palabras, por más frías y duras que sonaban, Tohru pudo ver más allá de las mismas, comprendiendo lo que su madre intentaba hacer.

-Madre…-.

-Un dragón que se enamora no sirve para la guerra, especialmente si ofrece su cola a un simple humano, ese dragón debería darse la vuelta y largarse para no seguir avergonzando a su facción-dijo la Emperatriz.

-Madre…-Tohru comenzó a sentir deseos de llorar, su madre le estaba diciendo que volviera, a su manera.

-El Emperador no estará complacido por esto, pero con el tiempo podría aceptarlo-continuo la Emperatriz-por mi parte, solo puedo desearle a ese dragón inútil…buena suerte-finalizo la Emperatriz.

Tohru solo sonrió al tiempo que lágrimas caían por sus mejillas-¡Gracias madre!-fue todo lo que pudo decir, al tiempo que se transformaba a su forma original y se marchaba rápidamente hacia el otro mundo, donde volvería con su amada Kobayashi, ese era su lugar, sin importar lo que su padre pensara al respecto, pues su madre le había dado permiso.

-Tohru…que mundo tan maravilloso debe ser ese si lo prefieres con todo tu corazón, sé feliz…hija mía-musito la Emperatriz, sabiendo lo que pasaría cuando su esposo se enterara de lo que hizo.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Una vez que Tohru termino su historia, Kobayashi guardo silencio un momento-Ya veo, entonces fue tu madre la que te convenció de volver ¿no es verdad?-pregunto.

-Sí, gracias a ella saque valor para desafiar a mi padre-explico Tohru-y ahora quiere venir a conocerte-finalizo Tohru.

Kobayashi guardo silencio un momento, recordando como fue el encuentro con el padre de la Maid, definitivamente ese dragón se imponía, se preguntaba cómo sería la madre de Tohru, pero entonces Kanna hizo una pregunta bastante interesante.

-Tohru ¿Cómo recuerdas algo que dijo la Emperatriz si ya no estabas?-pregunto Kanna confundida, dejando a Tohru en iguales condiciones.

Kobayashi también se preguntaba lo mismo, pero eso era lo de menos en ese instante-Y dime Tohru ¿Cuándo vendrá tu madre?-.

-Pues…-el timbre de la puerta se escuchó-¡Ya voy!-exclamo Tohru levantándose y corriendo a abrir la puerta, dejando a Kobayashi con una expresión que claramente decía "es en serio".

-Buenas noches hija-saludo una voz femenina que sonaba fría e imponente, Kobayashi escucho perfectamente la pronunciación de la palabra "hija" y su cuerpo se tensó.

Tohru reapareció en el comedor y rápidamente, Kanna corrió al lado de Kobayashi en busca de protección, mientras la señora de la casa se levantaba para encarar a la acompañante de su Maid.

-Señorita Kobayashi…quiero presentarle a la Emperatriz de la Muerte…mi madre-presento Tohru presentando a su madre.

La forma humana de la Emperatriz representaba a una mujer que debía estar entre los 30 y 40 años, de complexión delgada, pecho de buen tamaño (hecho que provoco que Kobayashi volviera a sentirse incomoda, molesta y celosa), llevaba puesto un largo y elegante vestido de color negro con detalles violetas, así como adornos de zafiro, su piel era pálida, casi grisácea, su cabello era negro y largo, cayendo hasta el suelo, sus ojos eran rojos y la mirada tan gélida que poseía hacían que Kobayashi se preguntara si era realmente madre de Tohru o de Fafnir.

-Madre…ella es la señorita Kobayashi…la humana que me salvo la vida y…de quien me enamore…-presento Tohru con cierta timidez en su voz, provocando que Kobayashi se sonrojara un poco.

-Ya veo-dijo la Emperatriz con frialdad.

Kobayashi se puso nerviosa ante la mirada de la Emperatriz y no supo cómo reaccionar, pero cuando la Emperatriz fijo su atención en Kanna y esta se intentó ocultar detrás de Kobayashi, la joven finalmente pudo reaccionar.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Kobayashi y es un honor tenerla en mi hogar-dijo haciendo una reverencia ante la Emperatriz, quien la miro fijamente ante esa acción.

-Veo que sabes cuál es tu lugar en mi presencia humana, eso es bueno-dijo la Emperatriz y Kobayashi tuvo que resistir sus ganas de responder como hubiera querido.

-¿Y a que debo el honor de su visita?-pregunto Kobayashi mirando a los ojos de la Emperatriz.

La Emperatriz quedo sorprendida por el hecho de que aquella joven se atreviera a mirarla a los ojos, normalmente, quienes se atrevían a hacer eso terminaban muertos, ya fueran humanos u otros dragones que no conocieran su lugar, pero esa humana era diferente, podía ver el miedo en sus ojos, pero también había un fuego muy intenso que brillaba en ellos, tenía miedo, pero estaba dispuesta a enfrentarla si era necesario.

-Vine aquí porque quería conocer a la humana por la cual mi hija le dio la espalda a su mundo y a su facción-explico la Emperatriz.

-Bueno, pues aquí me tiene-dijo Kobayashi sin titubear.

La Emperatriz miro fijamente a Kobayashi-Entonces eres tú-Kobayashi se esperó cualquier sorpresa de la madre de Tohru, excepto…

Para cuando se dio cuenta, la Emperatriz estaba caminando a su alrededor, como si estuviera estudiándola, viéndola detenidamente de arriba abajo, Kanna incluso tuvo que alejarse para dejarla hacer su investigación, mientras Kobayashi se quedaba quieta debido a la sorpresa.

-Muy delgada, muy enclenque, muy…-la Emperatriz fijo su atención en el pecho de Kobayashi-plana-.

-¿Eh?-exclamo Kobayashi.

La Emperatriz se irguió y la miro con actitud pensativa-Hum… ¿segura que es una chica?-pregunto la Emperatriz mirando a su hija de reojo.

-¿Eh?-exclamo Kobayashi cada vez más roja.

-¡Claro que es una chica madre! ¡Es la chica más hermosa que existe en este mundo!-declaro Tohru con tono soñador.

La Emperatriz se fijó en la actitud de Tohru y luego centro su atención en Kanna-Kobayashi…es una mujer y una madre para mí-expreso con determinación la pequeña dragona, logrando superar el miedo que le infundía la Emperatriz por un momento.

- _"¿Madre?"_ -.

-Kobayashi acepto a Kanna en su hogar después de que la exiliaron y ahora ha vivido con nosotras también, Kanna incluso la ve como una madre-explico Tohru.

-Ya veo-dijo la Emperatriz volteando a ver a Kobayashi-¿Por qué tú, una humana, haría cosas como esa? No solo salvaste la vida de Tohru, sino que además la aceptaste en tu hogar a ella y luego a una dragona que solo causa problemas-.

-Kanna no causa problemas-dijo Kobayashi con seriedad-ella es una buena niña, lo que haya hecho en su mundo no quiere decir que sea mala, realmente es una gran pequeña y no me apena decir que sí, soy su madre-los ojos de Kanna brillaron ante eso.

-Entiendo, pero eso no responde a mi pregunta-dijo la Emperatriz-en nuestro mundo no existen humanos que como tú nos acepten y mucho menos que quieran ayudarnos-

-Tal vez no los han sabido buscar bien-señalo Kobayashi, provocando que la Emperatriz abriera los ojos de golpe.

 _-"¿Quién es esta humana? A pesar de no ser algún caballero, bruja o ser místico…se enfrenta a mí, aun cuando puedo ver el miedo en sus ojos está dispuesta a enfrentárseme por proteger a Tohru y a esa problemática, esta sensación… ¿será la misma que sintió mi esposo cuando la conoció?"-_ se preguntó al tiempo que recordaba la conversación que tuvo con su esposo poco después de que volviera a su mundo sin Tohru.

-Si vino a conocerme entonces adelante, aquí estoy, conózcame-dijo Kobayashi sin miedo alguno.

La Emperatriz la miro por unos instantes más, mientras Tohru y Kanna observaban en silencio, fue cuando la Emperatriz tomo la palabra de nuevo-¿Podrían dejarnos a solas un momento?-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Tohru.

-Ya me oíste Tohru, déjanos solas-repitió su madre, pero Tohru no se movía y tampoco Kanna lo hacía.

Ambas dragonas no estaban seguras de que hacer, no querían contradecir a la Emperatriz, pero tampoco creían que fuera una buena idea dejarla sola con Kobayashi, hasta que ella tomo la palabra.

-Tohru, Kanna, háganlo-les pidió, pero ellas aun no estaban convencidas-no se preocupen, estaré bien-les aseguro sonriéndoles.

Tohru y Kanna se vieron entre sí por un momento, para finalmente abandonar la habitación, aunque antes de hacerlo-Madre-la Emperatriz emitió un gemido para confirmar que escuchaba a su hija-si le haces daño a Kobayashi jamás te lo perdonare-le advirtió con un tono de voz sumamente sombrío y amenazante.

La Emperatriz volteo a ver a su hija, pero esta no la miro en ningún instante, para luego abandonar la casa, una vez que quedaron solas, se formó un silencio incomodo entre Kobayashi y la Emperatriz, quienes quedaron frente a frente sin que ninguna de ellas dijera absolutamente nada.

-¿Gusta sentarse?-pregunto Kobayashi y la Emperatriz se sentó, la anfitriona no tardó en hacerlo y ambas quedaron en silencio otra vez.

-Es la primera vez que Tohru me amenaza de esa forma-dijo la Emperatriz sorprendida-realmente le debes importar mucho a mi hija y ella te debe importar bastante, al igual que esa problemática…-.

-Se llama Kanna-gruño Kobayashi y la Emperatriz nuevamente quedo sorprendida.

-De acuerdo, Kanna…ambas te deben importar mucho si me enfrentas de ese modo, incluso enfrentaste a mi esposo por ella-expreso la Emperatriz.

-No temo enfrentarme a ustedes si intentan dañar a Tohru o a Kanna, son sus padres y sin embargo tratan de que haga algo que no quiera, Tohru me conto que usted la persuadió para que volviera conmigo y ahora se presenta aquí con quien sabe que intenciones, pero ¡Se lo advierto!-Kobayashi se levantó de golpe, colocando ambas manos en la mesa-¡No permitiré que intente llevársela de mi lado como lo hizo su esposo, tendrá que matarme para poder hacer eso!-.

-Sabes que puedo hacerlo ¿verdad?-pregunto la Emperatriz con tono tenebroso y algo diabólico.

-Lo sé-respondió Kobayashi sin miedo alguno-pero aun así no me importa, porque vivir sin Tohru y sin Kanna…sería como estar muerta en vida…ellas son mi alegría…mi felicidad…Kanna es mi hija y Tohru…-Kobayashi no sabía que decir en esos momentos, por un lado estuvo a punto de decir que era su Maid, pero algo le decía que eso no era del todo cierto, Tohru era mucho más que su Maid, era la luz que llego a su vida para iluminarla, lo que hacía que su casa se llenara de un calor que nunca antes había experimentado.

-Eres de ese tipo de personas que no saben expresar sus sentimientos-dedujo la Emperatriz-eso lo puedo entender, como dragones tampoco podemos mostrar algún tipo de emoción que indique debilidad, pero a veces…es difícil hacerlo-reconoció recordando la tristeza de su hija.

-Creo que comprendo lo que dice-dijo Kobayashi.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, no vine aquí con intención de llevarme a Tohru, por mucho que lo desee, pero prefiero que viva aquí feliz a seguir viéndola llena de tristeza, esperando que cualquier bastardo llegue y la liquide, su padre aun no lo entiende y yo tampoco lo he hecho totalmente, por eso quise venir aquí para conocerte y tratar de entender la decisión de mi hija-risa-creo que me estoy volviendo débil-.

-Claro que no, eso la hace una buena madre-señalo Kobayashi, dejando a la Emperatriz impactada-porque está preocupada por ella y solo quiere lo que sea mejor para ella, por eso vino aquí, para poder asegurarse de que había hecho lo correcto ¿no es verdad?-.

La Emperatriz no supo que decir ante eso, nunca ningún humano le había hablado de esa manera tan desafiante y respetuosa-¿Qué clase de humana eres?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Soy una simple humana, creo que podría decirse que soy normal-explico Kobayashi.

-¿Normal?-.

-O por lo menos eso pienso, no soy alguien que sobresalga de otros humanos, solo soy una persona común y corriente que se preocupaba únicamente por sus cosas, cuya vida era monótona y aburrida, sin luz y con mucha desdicha…hasta que Tohru llego a mi vida-.

La Emperatriz escuchaba atentamente todo lo que Kobayashi decía-Eres una humana, tu vida es limitada, muy corta, sabes que algún día morirás y dejaras a mi hija sola, llena de sufrimiento y lo más probable es que termine por destruir tu mundo-.

-Ella no lo hará-aseguro Kobayashi-yo confió plenamente en ella y sé que algún día tendremos que separarnos, pero…eso no me importa, yo quiero pasar todo el tiempo que pueda con ella, al igual que con Kanna-aseguro Kobayashi sin un solo asomo de duda en su voz.

La Emperatriz miraba a Kobayashi fijamente y viceversa, la tensión en el ambiente eran tan grande que cualquier que entrara podría caer al suelo sin recibir un solo golpe, ninguna dijo nada por un rato, cada una asimilando lo que le había dicho a la otra.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Tohru y Kanna esperaban a las afueras del departamento, ya que no quisieron irse más lejos, ahora la dragona estaba muy nerviosa, pues aun no podían entrar a pesar de que no había pasado mucho desde que salieron, pero no podía evitar estar preocupada, recordando lo que su padre hizo cuando regreso con Kobayashi.

-¡Se acabó! ¡Voy a entrar!-exclamo Tohru disponiéndose a derribar la puerta si era necesario.

-¡Tohru!-exclamo Kanna tratando de detenerla, pero la puerta se abrió antes de que pudiera hacerlo y el rostro de Kobayashi se hizo presente.

-¡Kobayashi!-grito Tohru deteniéndose muy a tiempo, porque estuvo a punto de darle un puñetazo a la puerta para tirarla.

-Tohru ¿Qué ibas a hacer?-pregunto Kobayashi con seriedad y la rubia solo pudo reír nerviosa.

La risa de Tohru desapareció cuando su madre hizo acto de aparición, la Emperatriz paso a un lado de Kobayashi y se acercó a las dos dragonas-Si piensan que voy a llevarlas conmigo a casa se equivocan, ustedes ya están en casa-dijo la Emperatriz con seriedad.

-Madre-musito Tohru sintiéndose muy feliz.

-Tu padre no estará nada contento con esto, pero veré como me las arreglo con él-dijo la Emperatriz con tono tranquilo y el rostro de Tohru se ilumino cada vez más-ahora este es tu hogar Tohru, así como el de esta pequeña, solo eviten hacer algo indebido o los Dragones de la Armonía podrían intervenir también-les advirtió.

-¡No te preocupes madre! ¡Muchas gracias!-grito Tohru abrazando por la espalda a su madre-¡Gracias!-agradecía llorando, pues todo fue muy diferente cuando su padre llego.

Kobayashi sonrió ante esa escena y unas fuertes ganas de llamar a su madre crecieron en su interior, al tiempo que Kanna la tomaba de la mano, provocando que la sonrisa de Kobayashi aumentara aún más por aquella tierna acción.

Las cuatro mujeres se dirigieron hacia el techo del edificio departamental para que la Emperatriz pudiera marcharse, aunque antes de hacerlo, la dragona miro a la familia con bastante atención, hecho que preocupo un poco a Kobayashi.

-Aún no he aprobado por completo esto, me tomara algo de tiempo aceptarlo totalmente, pues en nuestro mundo los humanos son nuestros enemigos y me es difícil creer que uno de ellos pueda vivir con nosotros de esta manera, más ahora entiendo porque motivos te enamoraste de esta humana, ciertamente es alguien especial y me hace preguntar si los dragones seríamos bienvenidos en este mundo-señalo la Emperatriz.

-Creo que eso es algo que solo el tiempo nos dirá-dijo Kobayashi.

-Madre, a pesar de lo que dices te estoy muy agradecida por entender mi amor hacia Kobayashi y por permitir que me quede en este mundo-dijo Tohru sonriéndole profundamente agradecida a su madre.

Kanna se alejó de Kobayashi y se acercó hacia la Emperatriz, quien la miro fijamente por unos instantes-Gracias-dijo haciendo una reverencia ante la Emperatriz.

-Como sea-dijo la Emperatriz, cuyo cuerpo brillo antes de transformarse a su verdadera forma, la cual era un dragón de color negro con el abdomen morado, así como ojos amarillos-Tohru, no hagas que me arrepienta de mi decisión-advirtió la Emperatriz y Tohru asintió-y Kobayashi…sigue sorprendiendo a los dragones-dijo la Emperatriz abriendo sus alas y retirándose del lugar-que mundo tan extraño es este, pero también es maravilloso si los dragones pueden vivir aquí con los humanos entonces este es el hogar de mi necia hija-fue todo lo que la Emperatriz dijo antes de cruzar hacia el otro mundo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Tras la visita de la Emperatriz, Tohru se dispuso a hacer la cena muy animada, pues dese que supo que su madre iría le preocupaba que intentara hacer lo mismo que su padre, llevársela y alejarla de Kobayashi, pero no hizo nada como eso, al contrario, aunque no haya sido al 100%, logro comprender las razones por las que amaba tanto a Kobayashi y le permitió quedarse con ella.

Kobayashi también estaba feliz por eso, nunca olvidaría esos días en los que Tohru fue llevada a su mundo, lo sola que volvía a sentirse, aun con la compañía de Kanna, Tohru se había vuelto demasiado importante para ella y algún día podría decírselo directamente, por ahora solo disfrutaría de la compañía de su familia.

Tras la cena pasaron al baño, donde Tohru se deleitó lavando la espalda de Kobayashi, mientras esta hacia lo mismo por Kanna, vieron unas películas y finalmente se fueron a dormir, por suerte al día siguiente sería domingo y pudieron quedarse despiertas hasta muy tarde viendo película tras película.

Kobayashi se despidió de Tohru y Kanna, para luego entrar a su habitación, se cambió de ropa y fue cuando recordó un detalle, se acercó al pantalón que había llevado puesto todo ese día y de este saco una botella con un extraño líquido color zafiro, cuya tapa tenía la forma de una garra, su mente retrocedió hacia algunas horas.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Kobayashi y la Emperatriz continuaron hablando por unos instantes, pero la Emperatriz ya no pudo decir nada cuando Kobayashi le dijo las mismas palabras que terminaron por vencer al Emperador de la Muerte.

-¡Ten fe en tu hija!-grito Kobayashi con firmeza y la Emperatriz quedo en shock, nunca un solo humano se atrevió a hablarle de ese modo y vivió para contarlo, pero esa chica…

La Emperatriz ya no tuvo manera de seguir discutiendo y comenzó a entender porque motivos Tohru amaba a esa simple humana-Muy bien, ya vi lo que tenía que ver-.

-¿Ah?-.

-Ya comprobé que no importa lo que haga, tú no dejaras ir a Tohru y ella nunca se alejara de ti, pero eso también implica que sufrirá mucho en el momento en que tu mueras-sentencio la Emperatriz-y lo mismo pasara con…Kanna, por ese motivo-la Emperatriz saco de entre sus ropas una botella con un líquido zafiro-toma esto-.

Kobayashi lo acepto con algo de confusión en su rostro-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto confundida.

-Esa es un agua especial que solo existe en nuestro territorio, esta agua te concede la juventud eterna y la inmortalidad-explico la Emperatriz.

-¿Juventud e inmortalidad?-pregunto Kobayashi.

-No quiero que mi hija sufra, por ese motivo te doy esta agua especial, pero debes ser tú quien decida si lo bebe o no; una gota te dará juventud eterna y podrás llegar a vivir hasta 300 años más, pero si bebes todo su contenido entonces vivirás eternamente-explico la Emperatriz.

Kobayashi miro la botella fijamente-Y podría ver morir a mis seres amados-.

-Pero aun tendrías a Tohru-le señalo la Emperatriz.

Kobayashi miro la botella por unos instantes-Aceptare su ofrecimiento, pero no creo que sea el momento para que tome esa decisión-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo la Emperatriz

-Aunque eso sueña maravilloso, también tiene un costo muy alto, ver nacer y morir a quienes amo, no me malentienda, me encantaría pasar la eternidad con Tohru, pero también significaría perder a mis amigos y a mis padres, jamás volverlos a ver, no sé si exista Dios o no, pero si realmente existe quiero pensar que ahí es donde encontrare a mi familia, pero tampoco quiero dejar a Tohru o a Kanna…no es una decisión fácil de tomar-explico Kobayashi.

La Emperatriz miro a Kobayashi con mucha sorpresa- _"Muchos humanos habrían hecho lo que fuera por obtener esta agua, incluso han traicionado a los suyos por ella, pero esta humana… ¿Qué es realmente? ¿O es que en este mundo los humanos saben apreciar mejor el tiempo que tienen?"-_ por más que pensaba, la Emperatriz no lograba entender lo que ocurría-haz lo que quieras con ella, después de todo la traje para ti-dijo levantándose.

-¿Ya se va?-pregunto Kobayashi.

-Tengo que volver a mi mundo, además, conozco a mi hija y sé que si seguimos tardando hará algo imprudente…-.

-En cualquier momento-finalizo Kobayashi, captando la atención de la Emperatriz-sí, ya van varias veces que destruye el departamento-explico Kobayashi volviendo a sorprender a la Emperatriz, pues a pesar de eso, esa humana aun quería a Tohru en su vida, resignada, la Emperatriz tuvo que aceptar que ahora ese era el hogar de Tohru.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Kobayashi miro la botella por un momento y contemplo el líquido fijamente, pensando en todo lo que podría pasar si bebía su contenido, vivir eternamente, junto con Tohru y Kanna, pero también eso implicaba…decidió no seguir pensando en ello y guardo la botella en su armario, se dispuso a dormir, cuando la puerta se abrió y Kanna apareció con una expresión de miedo en el rostro.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla y quieres dormir aquí?-pregunto Kobayashi cuando Kanna le dijo el motivo de su visita-supongo que está bien, siempre y cuando no se lo digas a Tohru-acepto Kobayashi y el rostro de Kanna se ilumino, pero…

-Kobayashi-la voz siniestra de Tohru se hizo presente y la celosa dragona apareció con una mirada que mataba.

-Debí suponer que aparecerías en cualquier momento-dijo Kobayashi resignada.

-Los dragones pueden oler la traición-gruño Tohru.

-Bueno, nunca dije que no podías quedarte tú también-dijo Kobayashi suspirando.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Tohru, cuyo rostro se ilumino por completo.

Tohru y Kanna se acomodaron cada una a los lados de Kobayashi, muy pegadas a ella, las dragones pronto se quedaron dormidas, mientras Kobayashi miraba hacia el techo pensando en el futuro, tal vez algún día se atrevería a beber esa agua, pero por ahora solo se dedicaría a disfrutar de momento.

 **FIN**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos con este One-Shot, espero lo hayan disfrutado, realmente me salió un poco más largo de lo que esperaba, ya que no pretendía que fueran más de 1000 palabras, pero bueno, muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leerlo.**_

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para todas las fieles lectoras, junto con mis cordiales saludos a los lectores amantes de los fics.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en "Hijas de la Noche Torneo de Poder"…si Dios quiere…**_


End file.
